


A Birthday for Tsukishima

by CrunchySalad



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/pseuds/CrunchySalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima's interested in Ginjou, but Ginjou makes him wait until he's eighteen before they do anything about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday for Tsukishima

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N~UPDATE:** So I'm really sorry I haven't been posting anything lately. I'm participating in the Yuletide Challenge this year, so my free writing time has been going into that. I will try to work on Bleach ficcage soon (but probably not until after the holidays)! After the last Bleach manga chapter, though, I was really inspired to bang this short PWP out. Hope you guys like it!
> 
>  **Spoilers** for ch. 477.

"Two bento with fish, right?" asked Sakura, the woman who worked at the convenience store near their apartment. She batted her eyelashes and coyly looked downward. "Really, though, you two should get some proper nutrition sometimes. Tsukishima's a growing boy, after all."

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes and glared at her. What did she think she was doing?

"I don't think he needs any help on that front," Ginjou answered with a smile. "It's like he won't stop growing no matter what. Every week we're off buying new clothes for him."

"Still," Sakura said. She leaned forward, batted her eyelashes some more, and put a hand on Ginjou's arm. "A home-cooked meal every now and then wouldn't hurt. If it's okay, maybe you and Tsukishima could come over to my place some time for a hot dinner."

Was this woman an idiot? She was plain, plain, plain. Everything about her was average, from her face to her name to even the way she tried to flirt. Whereas Ginjou looked really good in black robes, could swing a sword like nobody's business, and was just generally awesome. Tsukishima moved away from where he had been clutching Ginjou's pants and swatted Sakura's hand off Ginjou's arm with a loud whack.

"Get away from him," Tsukishima said, glaring some more as he placed his little hands at his waist. "Ginjou's _my_ boyfriend."

Both adults just stared at him with big eyes and blinked a few times. Ginjou was the first to recover, laughing a little as he pulled Tsukishima back.

"He's such a kidder," Ginjou said. "He doesn't know what-"

And he was interrupted when Tsukishima jumped up, threw his arms around his neck, and pressed their lips together.

Twenty minutes later Tsukishima was scowling as he sat in a hard, wooden chair in their mostly unfurnished apartment. He was staring down at the floor. Ginjou was pacing in front of him.

"What were you thinking," Ginjou was saying, waving his arms in the air with incredulity as he stomped back and forth. "If you do that again, this town's going to think I'm a child molester that kidnapped you from your parents. The police might get involved, they might start asking all sort of questions, who knows what will happen. Really, we might have to leave now. . ."

Tskushima didn't think he had done anything wrong. It was just a stupid kiss. It was Ginjou's fault that he was being nice to the convenience store lady.

". . . you're only twelve years old! Have you even gone through puberty yet? Where are you getting this stuff. . ."

Well, Tsukishima knew that Ginjou was just being nice and that he wasn't actually interested, but still. He could have brushed her off in a more obvious way. Being nice to her would just lead her on.

". . . too many adult books. Yeah, they call them literary classics, but there's a lot of messed up shit in the stuff you read. I mean, what the hell was up with Lolita. . ."

And now Ginjou was just going on and on and Tsukishma had to sit there and listen to his boring lecture. When he hadn't even done anything that bad.

". . . and that doesn't change the fact that you are just a kid."

Ginjou had stopped. He had stopped walking and stopped talking, and was just standing there staring down at Tsukishima. Tsukishima pouted. He wasn't going to apologize, if that's what Ginjou wanted.

"So it would be okay if I wasn't just a kid?" Tsukishima asked.

"Huh?" Ginjou scratched his head as he gave Tsukishima a weird look. "I guess."

"Fine," Tsukishima said, still scowling as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Well, I'm glad you understand," Ginjou said. He looked a bit confused but was obviously relieved that Tsukishima had understood that claiming they were boyfriends was not a good idea. "Come on. Let's go get some ice cream."

* * *

Tsukishima gave the pan in his hand one last swoosh, watching as the noodles inside it partially flipped over before settling down with a sizzle. It smelled amazing, at least he thought so, some appetizing combination of sesame oil and garlic and everything else he had thrown in there. He had just finished plating the noodles when the apartment door opened and Ginjou walked in.

"What are you doing?" Ginjou asked, not bothering with the usual 'I'm home.' "Why are you cooking on your birthday?"

"It's nice to have home-cooked meals," Tsukishima said, the corner of one lip moving upward in a subtle smile. He effortlessly balanced a plate on each hand as he carried them to the table, which he had already set up with candles and place mats and nice silverware.

"I thought I could take you out for ramen," Ginjou said with a grin.

Tsukishima quirked an eyebrow at the statement. "I thought this was my birthday, not yours."

Ginjou's grin grew. "Kidding, kidding. It smells great, by the way. You've really learned how to cook over the years, haven't you?"

"Of course," Tsukishima answered. "One of us had to, and you're absolutely hopeless in the kitchen."

"I seem to recall someone used to love my cheese omelets."

"Yes, well, when they didn't end up charred and burnt."

They both sat down at the table. Tsukishima, disregarding the fact that he was only eighteen and not twenty, went and poured them both a glass a red wine.

"A nice bordeaux," he explained, although he realized that all wine tasted the same to Ginjou, "full-bodied and complex."

"Well, aren't you refined." Ginjou said, before chugging half his glass. "Must be genetic, cause you sure as hell didn't pick that up from me."

"Surely not," Tsukishima said with a small smile.

Tsukishima barely touched his meal, instead preferring to sip on his wine, as Ginjou scarfed his own dinner down. During the meal they talked about the things they usually talked about: other fullbringers, possible training, whether or not they should use Tsukishima's ability to make the landlord think they had already paid their rent for that month. The discussion on that last topic didn't last very long, long; after all, it's what they did every month. Eventually they finished eating and Ginjou slid a rectangular object wrapped in ornament-speckled paper across the table.

"Is this a birthday present or a Christmas present?" Tsukishima asked.

Ginjou shrugged. "The wrapping paper was on sale."

Tsukishima took care to undo the tape holding the paper together, then gently slid the object out of it. He would fold the paper neatly before he threw it away later. For now, he found his hands full with a leather-bound copy of Oku no Hosomichi. Tsukishima smiled. He had been meaning to read it for years and had somehow never gotten around to picking up a copy.

"Thank you," Tsukishima said. "I'll treasure it."

"It's just a book," Ginjou said with a shrug. "You know I'll get you one next year, too. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go to bed."

Tskushima's smile dropped. He watched, a little dumbfounded, as Ginjou stretched, plopped his dishes into the sink, and then made his way to the bedroom. Tsukishima just sat there for a little bit before he snapped out of it. He got up and walked to the entrance of Ginjou's room, where he crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned against the door frame.

"Hey," Ginjou said, already lounging in his bed. "Sorry, I should have asked. Did you want to go out somewhere tonight or something?"

"No," Tsukishima replied.

". . . Okay." Ginjou frowned as he blinked up at Tsukishima. "So. . . did you need something?"

"I'm eighteen today," Tsukishima said.

Ginjou blinked a few times before his eyes lit up. "Oh, right! I never officially said it. Happy birthday, Tsukishima."

Tsukishima frowned. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"Umm. . . yeah. Congratulations."

Tsukishima let out a small breath that might have been construed as a sigh. He uncrossed his arms and walked over to Ginjou's bedside, where he leaned forward and put his hands on either side of GInjou's face. He closed his eyes, parted his lips ever so slightly, and leaned forward. Only to be stopped by fingers pressed against his mouth. He opened his eyes to see Ginjou staring at him like he had just grown another head.

"What are you doing?" Ginjou asked.

"You said we could do this when I wasn't a kid anymore."

"Huh? When did I say that?"

Tsukishima frowned. "A little less than six years ago. When I kissed you that time in the convenience store."

Several moments of silence stretched between them before realization dawned on Ginjou's face.

"Well, that wasn't really what I meant at the time," Ginjou said, "but I always thought you would forget about that."

"No," Tsukishima said, frown deepening. "Why would I do that? I've been waiting for this day. I've been doing research."

"Is that so." Ginjou looked away for a moment, contemplative, then looked back at Tsukishima. "Well, fuck it, okay, I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about this too."

And with that statement the fingers were removed from his lips and Ginjou's mouth replaced them. Strong arms wrapped around his back and pulled him forward, until they were both properly laying on the bed, bodies pressed together. As Ginjou's lips and tongue worked over his, Tsukishima was surprised to find himself getting light-headed. So this was what proper kissing felt like. It felt really, really good. They made out for a long, long time before Ginjou pulled away with a smirk.

"So is this all you want to do?" Ginjou asked. "It's fine if it is, but I think I'd like to see what all your research amounts to."

Tsukishima's eyes glazed over a bit as he thought about it. It's not like his research had covered the transition period between making out and doing what he wanted to do next. What exactly did he want to do next, anyway? And wasn't this all supposed to just happen organically? Plus the way that Ginjou was watching him and waiting was starting to make him a little bit nervous. Realizing he should do something already, he put his hand over Ginjou's crotch and squeezed. Only for Ginjou to crack up laughing.

"For such a good-looking guy," Ginjou said, in between sobs of laughter, "you're really not being that sexy right now."

Tsukishima frowned. "I apologize if I'm not up to your standards. If you remember, I'm not exactly experienced on this front."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry." Ginjou gently pushed Tsukishima up into sitting position, than kneeled down on the floor beside him. "Sorry, I'll take the lead now, so don't worry about it."

Ginjou's hands brushed over his thighs, encouraging them to spread apart. When Tsukishima obediently spread his legs, Ginjou took his place between them and reached out for Tsukishima's zipper. Tsukishima froze. The sound of the zipper's metal teeth unclicking seemed strangely loud; Tsukishima swore he could hear every individual tooth unclick. He swallowed as Ginjou's fingers brushed over the fabric of his briefs, right where his bulge was, then involuntarily sucked in a breath as those fingers reached into the slit there.

"Relax," Ginjou said, his expression saying he knew very well that was impossible for Tsukishima right now.

But Tsukishima didn't have time to even get mock-upset at Ginjou's teasing, because Ginjou's fingers were wrapping around his cock and pulling it out of his briefs.

Oh. . . they were only fingers, but they felt nothing like Tsukishima's own fingers when he jerked himself off. He bit his lip as waves of pleasure washed through him, afraid he would moan or cry out or anything else embarrassing. The urge to make noises grew even stronger when Ginjou's hand wrapped tightly around him and started to stroke.

"I'm really glad you didn't grow up to have a pencil dick," Ginjou said. "Those things kind of freak me out, and considering how tall and slim you are, I thought it would be a shame if your dick matched your body."

"You know," Tsukishima said, frowning, "there's this thing that people call mood. . ."

"It's a compliment. I'm just saying you've got a nice dick, is all."

Then Ginjou, still jerking him off, flicked his tongue out and used it to tease the slit at the head of his cock. This time Tsukishima did moan, just a little bit. He watched as Ginjou lapped all around the head of his cock, all along the edge of his receding foreskin, and then, finally, watched as Ginjou moved his hand to the base of his cock and sucked half his shaft down his throat.

Tsukishima shivered. The sight of Ginjou's lips wrapped around his cock was almost as good as the feeling itself, and the feeling was incredible. He almost couldn't believe they they were doing this, finally, after all those years of wet dreams and masturbation sessions imagining this exact scenario. It was almost too much to bear as Ginjou sucked-and hummed!-around his clock, especially when he saw Ginjou's hand disappear between his legs and obviously start to jerk himself off. The thought that Ginjou was getting turned on by giving him a blow job made Tsukishima even harder.

"Ginjou," he said, mildly embarrassed by how shaky his voice was, "I'm going to come soon."

Ginjou pulled off his cock, giving it one slow swipe of his tongue before he started to stroke it again.

"Already?" Ginjou asked, a smirk pulling at his lips. "Go ahead and come. You're young, I can make you hard again afterward. Besides, if you nut now you'll be able to last longer once you're inside of me."

Tsukishima would have blushed if he had been the type. He had thought about this a lot over the years, about his first time and what it would be like. He debated whether they would even have anal the first time, whether he would top or bottom, and each time he could never decide what he wanted. It was kind of nice to have the choice taken away from him.

Ginjou moved his mouth back down around Tsukishima's cock. He bobbed his head up and down the length of it just three times before Tsukishima started to come, moaning a little bit as he felt his cock twitch and shoot. At this point Ginjou moved his mouth completely off his cock but kept it open, so that Tsukishima could see every spurt of white cream shoot out the tip of his cock and land on Ginjou's waiting tongue. Once Tsukishima was done coming Ginjou made a show of swallowing and licking his lips, as though he had just finished savoring a spoonful of his favorite ice cream.

Then Ginjou moved his mouth back onto his cock, sucking the last drops of come out of him. Tsukishima shivered at the onslaught. His cock was somewhat oversensitive at this point, but the feeling wasn't entirely unpleasant. He was also going limp, but Ginjou didn't let that fact stop him. After several minutes of Ginjou persistently working over his cock it started to grow hard again, until it was completely ready for another round.

Ginjou smirked. "What did I tell you before?"

Ginjou got up then, hands moving as he went out removing his clothes. Tsukishima took that as his cue to do the same. Soon enough they were both naked and Ginjou was reaching into his nightstand drawer and pulling out a bottle a lube. A bottle of expensive, specifically marketed for anal sex lube, Tsukishima knew from his research.

"Why do you have that?" Tsukishima asked, eyes narrowing. "Who have you been bringing here when I'm not around?"

Ginjou smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Tsukishima contemplated activating his fullbring to find out.

"Relax, it's just for emergencies. I've never even opened it." Ginjou climbed onto the bed, straddling Tsukishima's lap. "Come on, help me with this stuff."

Ginjou took Tsukishima's hand in his and squeezed cool, slick lube over both their fingers. Then he pulled Tsukishima's hand back behind him, pressing both their fingers against his hole.

"Every guy's different in terms of prep," Ginjou said, as though he were giving Tsukishima a training lesson. "Some need a lot of it, some barely any. You should get experience knowing when they're ready to go."

Tsukishima frowned at the idea of sleeping with other guys. Ginjou really was obtuse, sometimes. But he couldn't think about it for long because now he was pushing his finger up Ginjou's tight, hot hole. Ginjou's own finger was pushing up there too. It was awkward and clumsy, both of them trying to do it at the same time, but somehow they got it to work.

With Tsukishima sitting on the bed and Ginjou straddling his lap, Ginjou's cock was right in front of his face. He had been contemplating doing something with it for several moments now, but was afraid he'd be awful at whatever it was he eventually did. He had read that there was no such thing as a bad blow job, but. . . what if he gave Ginjou a bad blow job?

Well, he guessed that there was no point in worrying about it. He leaned forward and took the top half of Ginjou's cock in his mouth. Then he tried to apply suction or use his tongue in some creative way, but found it a little difficult to do anything at all with his mouth stuffed full of cock. He tried to suck on Ginjou's cock the best he could, all the while moving his fingers in and out of Ginjou's hole. He was surprised to find that it didn't really taste like anything. From some accounts on the internet cock seemed to be almost a delicacy, while Tsukishima was finding it kind of. . . meh.

Ginjou's hand wrapped around Tsukishima's shoulder, nudging him away. Tsukishima lifted his head from Ginjou's cock as he pulled his fingers from Ginjou's hole. Then he let the other man push him down onto the bed and watched as Ginjou moved to almost squat over him. Ginjou leaned back, one hand on Tsukishima's cock, and started to sink down on top of it.

Tsukishima moaned. He had the perfect view of his cock disappearing into Ginjou's little hole, of Ginjou's cock bobbing in front of him. And it felt so amazing, more so than anything he had ever felt. If he hadn't orgasmed earlier he was sure that he would come instantly right now. Ginjou went slow but not too slow, and it wasn't long until he was completely seated on Tsukishima's cock, Tsukishima's balls pressed against his ass.

"How does it feel?" Ginjou asked.

"So good," Tsukishima replied, his voice a moan. "Like you're going to squeeze my dick off."

Ginjou laughed. "That doesn't sound like it would be a good thing."

And then Ginjou started to move. Tsukishima gasped as Ginjou started to move up and down, squeezing each time, as his cock was repeatedly plunged into that soft, tight heat. Recent orgasm or not, Tsukishima could feel himself getting close.

"Ginjou," he moaned, "I'm going to come again."

"Go ahead," Ginjou replied. "Come inside of me. Shoot your load up my ass."

Tsukishima's face scrunched up as he felt himself coming again. He moaned as his cock started to shoot for the second time that day, depositing his semen deep inside of Ginjou's hole.

Afterward he lay there in a daze, only half aware when Ginjou moved off and up his body. In a moment the tip of Ginjou's cock was pressing against his lips and Tsukishima opened his mouth to let the head of it push inside. He could see Ginjou jerking off the uncovered part of his cock, and then he tasted a flood of salty, bitter liquid all over his tongue. He coughed a little bit as Ginjou's semen poured down his throat the wrong way, but recovered quickly enough to swallow the rest without incident.

After he was done Ginjou pulled away and lay down beside Tsukishima. Tsukishima had enough strength to turn over and cuddle up against the older man's side, his chin on Ginjou's shoulder and his arm around Ginjou's chest.

Ginjou chuckled at the display of affection. "Oh, man. Lately you've been acting all cool and mature, but you're still a little kid, huh?"

"I am not," Tsukishima said. It sounded more more like a whine than he intended. He didn't really care, though, not with Ginjou's hand stroking his hair the way it was at that moment. "And I'm moving into your room with you starting tomorrow."

Ginjou laughed again. "Sure thing. You're the birthday boy, after all."


End file.
